A 32X-Mas: Team Chaotix and Magi, the Gathering/Original Story
Nothing quite matches the warmth from the hearth, of a fireplace calmly resisting the cold. Seasonal fashion had dictated scarves, which two tenants wore in their humble abode. The scent of pine from a tree was inviting, decked with trinkets 'til no more could fit. All walls of the room were made bright with lighting, with red and green colors keeping everything lit. Festive atmosphere was all through the premises, but one of the tenants was unusually taciturn. The music he preferred would have come from the Genesis, but instead he heard Diamond Dust Zone from the Saturn. His roommate's musical playlist aside, Bullet Bill had no other complaints. But Shy Guy had something bottled inside, and could no longer hold back and hide his restraints. In truth he had just started to play a new game, which began with a recap of quite a few prequels. But Shy Guy's disbelief just couldn't be tamed, "How did Eraqus not know that Xehanort was evil?" "Well, his character's a complex part of the saga. He certainly knew. But he had too much trust. "His fatal flaw was his very own dogma. But I think on this subject we've gone far enough." Though taboo of topics they had very few, Bill knew this series they were to not speak the lore of. For it was truly difficult--even before II--to understand the writing of Tetsuya Nomura. "Right, I'm sorry, that comment slipped out," Shy Guy apologized, "I should be more considerate." Bill's focus was elsewhere and his face held a pout, for he was then browsing Smogon and arguing on the internet. "You still on that Poke forum?" Frank asked his friend, "Why don't you just buy the actual game?" "Are you crazy? Do you know what kind of message that'd send? Without the national dex, things won't be the same." Shy Guy shrugged. "Who cares about the old? There are plenty of new mons at the end of the day." Bill's neck hair stood up and his blood ran cold, and he grimly asked, "What the hell did you just say?" Shy Guy immediately realized his error, so to avoid more trouble he simply stopped talking. "Oh no you don't," Bill's voice inspired terror, "You aren't going to get off saying that and walking." "Look Bill," Shy Guy spoke with a calm tone, "This is an argument that could pain us both deeply," "So instead of having it," he pulled out his phone, "I'll just give a ring to my old friend, Junichi." "You know Masuda?! The man himself?!" Bill's eyes both bulged to learn this knowledge. Shy Guy turned his eyes to a picture on his shelf, "Yes, the two of us went to the same college." The call was answered, and a cheery voice greeted, "Frank! My man! Happy holidays, my dude!" "Happy holidays as well," Shy Guy repeated, "If you're not busy, I've got a question or two." "I'd love to chat," the Pokemon Master said, "But at the moment I have quite a dilemma." While listening, Shy Guy scratched his head, "If you need help with anything, it's no problema." "Truth be told," the man began his song, "My resolve as a developer has been put to the test. "Since content is lacking in the latest Pokemon, I know that I must complete a mighty quest. "I've something to gift to the Christmas Baby, it's an important delivery that must be made. "Can I accomplish this quest? Well, maybe. But I fear to succeed I may need outside aid. "In pursuit of this goal I've found a true team. I've assembled more gamers, and our numbers are three. "Together, I'm sure that we can make real this dream, for I have Geoff Keighley and Hideo Kojima with me." "What do you need to take a journey for, anyway?" ''Shy Guy asked for clarity on the topic at hand. Masuda sighed. ''"This is atonement, in a way. We have to fix our mistakes so they all understand." "I have sinned," Geoff Keighley spoke with sad air, "This year The Game Awards were kind of a joke." He lowered his head as if in solemn prayer, "But I know that if I repent there may still be hope. "The three of us wise men each have praise to sing, and for our tribute we all agreed and we swore, "We will each bring with us a meaningful offering, to the Christmas Baby I will bequeath a Game Award." Masuda's words all sparkled like magic, "This Christmas, I wish to dispel all the myths. "My story is different but similarly tragic, and I think my gift should have been there to begin with. "The second gift is one that I don't take lightly," Masuda spoke on, though he sounded quite vexed. "But my ultimate decision," he continued politely, "Will be to give the gift of the National Dex." "Better late than never," Bullet Bill talked smack, as if this whole convo had hit close to home. "Shut the fuck up, Bill," ''Shy Guy fired back, ''"Can't you see I'm talking on the phone?" "We couldn't think of a replacement for Myrrh," Mr. Kojima himself spoke with brevity. "But to be a trio will still needed a third, for it takes three wise men to complete the Nativity "So I'll bring Myrrh anyway, to cover our bases" Kojima asserted as the season insists. Though if Shy Guy were able to see all their faces, he'd see none of them actually knows what Myrrh is. "This whole situation is Kojima's true gift," ''Masuda insisted, with explanation ensuing. ''"The Death Stranding fetus was his idea in the first place, so this entire event is more or less his doing." Kojima reigned the conversation back still, "However, this journey will be full of perils. "Without any protection we may get killed, and then there will be no more Christmas heralds. "So, your timing was perfect in giving us a call!" Masuda revealed to his masked red chum. "If you know anyone else who can help us at all, then perhaps we'll have means to see this job done!" Shy Guy replied after thinking for a spell. "If you need bodyguards, I may have a suggestion, "I know a team that can do this job well: professionals who can guard you from any aggression." "That's great!" ''Masuda cheered, for he was relieved, ''"I'll be thankful for any help you provide!" On Shy Guy's phone, their number was retrieved, "Just give me a moment, I'm going to call the guys." Quite high in orbit above the round globe, the ring of a cellular phone was addressed. The Crocodile in charge of the team bellowed; "Could you go get it?" was their leader's behest. As he was the one closest to the cell, Charmy Bee picked up the telephone tool. "Hey guys, it's Frank!" ''Charmy did yell, with warm nostalgia, "Remember, from school?" ''"I heard you're looking for gigs," ''Frank explained, ''"And I think I've found a job that's perfect for your buddies." Bullet Bill was incredulous and completely disdained, "Frank, where in the hell college did you actually study?!" "I'll pass the phone over!" ''Charmy spoke as he threw it, and his boss caught the device with impressive speed. ''"Heya, Frank!" Vector greeted, "So let's get right to it. Can you tell me what all it is that you need?" Shy Guy quickly had the situation surmised, and in no time Team Chaotix did understand. "We should ready for the mission," Espio devised, "So let's gather the others and come up with a plan." As they were summoned, they ran into a room, and if a job called for it, they'd put up a fight. The others that gathered were up in space too, inside their base of operations, a large satellite. It was Qu@ckers Chaotix LLC, the largest detective agency ever invented. Headquartered in space where the team could meet, in the Justice League's Watchtower station (which they rented). In their meeting room the founding members all sat, Dino Spumoni, Darkwing, and Spider-man, Espio, Charmy, Launchpad McQuack, and Giorno Giovanna--to discuss their next plan. Vector the Crocodile, the company president, entered the room wearing a sweater of Christmas. "Happy holidays, team," the gator greeted the residents, "But we've got some trouble, so let's get to business." A hologram projector was set on the table flat, and upon it a Zordon-like blue face popped up. The face had a bill, feathers, and a top hat, and all looked on their benefactor, Scrooge McDuck. "Alrighty, laddies, Aye want ya ta listen clear," ''Scrooge briefed the agents who had all gathered bravely, ''"We've got a major big case ta spread Christmas cheer! There are three wise gamers who need escortin' safely. "There are three reasons they've had targets affixed: Geoff Keighley because there was no Smash reveal, Hideo Kojima because Death Stranding was mixed, and Junichi Masuda for how he handled Sword and Shield." "To complicate matters," Vector also decreed, "Masuda has an international warrant for his arrest. "He's to be brought to and tried by the Pokemon League. The Dexit Insurgency could jeopardize our success." "That said," ''Scrooge added, ''"Let's go over tha deets, for it will be important that we all understand. "They need to reach the Christmas Baby in one piece, so we'll defend them on their way to Bethlaham." "Sounds simple enough," Spidey assessed as a truth, "I'll get this taken care of if I call on my pal." A man came down from the chimney on the roof. Dressed as Santa, it was Green Lantern, Hal. "Think you can help us?" ''Spider-Man asked politely. Hal emptied his gift sack to show he was able. Hal replied with a smile, ''"Got you covered, Spidey," as both bullets and guns spread across the table. The contraban was divved up until each gun had a holder, and Spumoni thanked him, "You're mighty kind." Green Lantern put his hand upon Spidey's shoulder, "Friends of Ian's are all friends of mine!" Scrooge McDuck readied to assign some new roles, "Qu@ckers team, yer job is to hold down tha fort. "We need the base guarded as we work on this goal, so yew'll all stay here, ready to report." "So we'll miss the action? That's kind of lame," ''Darkwing Duck commented with woe. ''"Yew'll have plenty ta do, so don't complain," said Scrooge, "And if they need backup, yew'll go." "That leaves the mission to us," was Vector's conclusion, "Team Chaotix, we'll take the wise men with us. "We'll sneak them by night, a pitch black intrusion, and together it's up to us to save Christmas." The Chaotix took leave by flying a ship, and they rendezvoused with Geoff Hideo and Jun. All three of the men were dressed warmly for their trip, as the cold of night would be upon them quite soon. "Let's go over the mission again!" Charmy insisted, so Vector drew a map and plotted their courses. "It would take too long on foot," Hideo persisted, "By any chance did your team bring any horses?" Indeed, for this journey they were all in a rush, but Giorno was always dependable when it counted. With his stand ability he could give life with a touch, and Giorno turned their luggage into seven camels they mounted. Rumors spread quick of their difficult trial, and by sunset the first of their troubles were at hand. Angry Smash fans had assembled and gone wild, and wave-dashed with incredible speed across the sand. Three hours of their lives had been thrown into the ether; the TGAs had no Smash announcements to say. But they too were pursued by something didn't want either, which was a musical number performed by Green Day. Vector and Masuda both had a resolution, and they in turn relied on a mutual friend. Detective Pikachu's help was their solution, and the mouse detective had extra electricity to spend. Bolts of lightning fiercely lit up the sky, and most of the pursuers were shocked back to their senses. Many of them apologized and said goodbye, knowing Smash News expectations were just their pretenses. Some of the pursuers would not be deterred, and more antagonists broke onto the scene. The cast of the Fast and the Furious had entered, and they drove aggressively inside of their machines. These fast and furious cars would not easily retreat, but their pace couldn't quite match that with the camels'. For their camels were empowered by Eurobeat, and drifting turns at 90-degree angles. Vector and Espio sprayed their machine guns, the recoil near knocking them off of their saddles. Some of the cars chasing were lit up like the sun, but as they exploded motorcyclists joined the battle. All bets were off as this chase intensified, at this point it resembled Mad Max: Fury Road. To a new opponent they were shockingly sensitized, because an enemy's recognizable face then showed. A celebrity personality was leading this hunt, whose likeness of which was definitely legal. Since it was a licensed game they could pull this stunt, and it was ok to reveal none other than Vin Diesel. "Is that really him?!" Charmy questioned while frantic. "Only one way to find out," Giorno said with a scoff. If we're being truthful, Giorno tired of these antics, so he drew a sniper rifle and blew Vin Diesel's head off. It was a imposter who had been chasing full throttle, and beneath the textured skin was a jagged wire-frame. Turns out it was just a cheap 3D model, with graphics that looked more like a PS3 game. As their foe wasn't human, having a head wasn't vital, and the fake Vin Diesel furthered the attacks. Though it used the same models as the 3DS titles, the enemy's car began to Gigantamax. There was now a monster truck leading the pack, much larger and more dangerous than any hotrod. The nostalgia of the moment took Kojima back, for this was just like the battle between Snake and the Shagohod. Kojima's camel had a side car attached, and in it sat Naked Snake who held heavy weaponry. With this launcher rockets could be dispatched, which hit the left tire first, and the windshield secondly. This much punishment was more than the truck could take, and the enemy flagship blew to smithereens. ?@#^Big?@#^Boss?@#^Naked?@#^Snake?@#^Metal?@#^Gear?@#^Solid?@#^3 The aggressors all scattered to avoid the explosion, and from that point on they turned tail and ran. The heroes' camels blasted as if with nitro propulsion, leading the smoldering wreckage of the truck on the sand. "I see a manger off in the distance you guys!" said Giorno Giovanna, with a tone of pride. "We're almost there folks, so eyes on the prize," Vector spoke and took point as their guide. The beautiful night sky was perfectly clear, and all were then gathered under Bethlaham's star. "Welcome, my friends," Norman Reedus called with cheer, "Make yourselves comfy as I know you have traveled far." The team's steeds at last reached their destination, and all of their camels were appropriately parked. The time had come for the Christmas celebration, so the Chaotix and the wise men all disembarked. The folks were all dressed in clothes of antiquity, with soft and plain garb showing dull coloration. Giorno in turn shifted his eyes uncomfortably, as his hot pink-ass self had over-dressed for the occasion. In front of them was the splitting-image of Nativity, with both people and animals gathered 'round the manger. Within the cradle rested the Christmas Baby, inside the warmth of a bright orange container. "We have come bearing gifts for the small little child," ''Masuda announced to the delight of all. ''"We hope our humble gifts will give the baby a smile," ''was his earnest wish for the young one so small. The time had come for the three wise gamer men, and it was their chance to make Christmas truly merry. They prepared emotionally for their journey's end, and each of them readied the gifts which they carried. ''"I'll step up and be first, for my gift is Myrrh," ''offered Kojima, his gift contained in a glass. ''"Wait, aren't you getting the gift order backwards?" questioned Vector, "I thought Myrrh came last?" "We're winging it," ''Masuda answered quite relaxed, ''"So without further adeiu, my gift will come next. "I present a Pokedex without any mons axed. To the baby and to all I give the National Dex." "Now it is your turn," ''Hideo spoke to Geoff, ''"As the third and last wise man, your gift is key." The Game Awards host held his head down, depressed, for Geoff Keighley seemed to have no gift they could see. This alarmed Kojima, who questioned with concern, "My friend, where's Game Award? Where did it go?" Into a frown, Geoff Keighley's smile had turned. "I'm sorry, but this year's Game Award to Sekiro." The man had been hiding the trophy until then, revealing it was actually the hilt of a weapon. From it, a samurai blade did extend, and with his katana in hand he signaled soldiers to step in. This shocking reveal caught all present by surprise, and an evil swatbot team surrounded the manger. This was a betrayal, they all soon realized, and the loud clicking of guns made clear the danger. A cracked voice spoke which sounded elderly yet wicked, "You poor, simple fools have all fallen for my plot," A cloaked figure entered and the tension thickened, "For now you all realize this was a Gamer Swat." "Who are you?" ''Charmy asked with careful reserve; the figure's hood was so low it covered his eyes. ''"You're Emperor Palpatine," Espio observed, "But I thought I had heard on the news that you died." "That I did," ''he confirmed, ''"But I escaped hell aftewards. I was planning my breakout around the clock. "While he was busy watching The Game Awards, the warden accidentally left the back door unlocked." "Geoff, my brother... why?" ''Hideo couldn't comprehend. For Keighley, his allegiences he could no longer hide. Palpatine scoffed, ''"This man is no longer your friend. The influence of game culture turned him to the dark side." "He's read one too many horrible gamer tweets, and you see he could no longer contain his aggressions. "The camel's back was broken and his transformation was complete, after an extremely cringey skit with some dude from Apex Legends." "To be fair, I'd probably go insane as well," ''Vector admitted, ''"His will is probably spent. "His spirt was broken, even I could tell, after watching J.J. Abrams plug a Fortnite advertisement." "I don't know who you are," ''Palpatine spoke to the detectives, ''"I can assume some sort of bodyguard trio?" "But you're inconsequential. I have my directive. With this plan I'll have my revenge on the US-MKJIO!" "The us mcwhat now?" ''Charmy asked in confusion. He was ignored, and the emperor's next move was swift. Palpatine swiped the tube as his plot neared conclusion, ''"I'm raising the Death Stranding baby into the next Lord of the Sith!" "No! You can't!" ''cried Norman Reedus in fear, but his protests were all ignored with disdain. ''"Yes, I can!" ''Palpatine cackled and jeered, as his soldiers held handcuffs, ready to detain. ''"This has nothing to do with Pokemon," ''Masuda spoke, ''"The story changed to be about Keighly. "I thought there was going to be Dexit jokes. But this plot took a different direction completely." "Can I leave?" ''was Masuda's casual request, as this story really did take a different route. Palpatine blinked. ''"Uh, yeah, I guess." ''The handcuffs were removed, and Masuda saw himself out. Geoff Keighley looked sad as he saw his friends defeated, but he knew the path he chose had left him changed. ''"You're good inside!" ''Hideo Kojima still pleaded, ''"Deep down you're just a man who loves video games!" But he too, like all the others, was shackled and cuffed, and they would soon be taken by the emperor's underlings. '"Darth Keighley," ''said Palpatine,' "we wasted time enough." ''''But then Vector spoke: ''"I think there's been a misunderstanding." "You called us a trio," Espio explained sounding bolder, "But you didn't notice one of us gave you the slip." Palpatine turned around as he felt a tap on his shoulder, while Giorno Giovanna slugged him and busted his lip. Keighley took action in response to what he saw, and as his katana swung it sparkled with a gleam. The blade was intercepted by an electro-chainsaw--Darkwing Duck and the Qu@ckers Crew had made the scene! Dino Spumoni and Spidey's efforts were noble, neutralizing stealthily without making a sound. Spidey spoke once the bots were webbed up and immobile. "I can't believe you started the party without us around!" Darkwing clashed blades with Geoff's katana fiercely, trading attacks so strong they could hardly stand. Palpatine heckled Darkwing to support Geoff Keighley, rudely commenting on the side like an angry sports fan. Green Lantern, still wearing his santa outfit for some reason, had to pull his fake beard from his mouth to speak. "So that wrinkly old guy is the one ruining the season? Hey, Giorno, let's take him! He looks totally weak!" Giorno and Hal's team up had Palpatine flustered, so he put up his dukes ready to go a round. Green Lantern gave Giorno green energy knuckle-dusters, which he uesd to beat the emperor's fucking bitch ass into the ground. The tag-team beat-down was ultimately halted, as Palpatine sent out shockwaves of lightning. With the emperor's true power they would all be assaulted, as his bolts paralyzed all and stopped the fighting. The bystanders too were struck by this attack, as no one was safe from Palpatine's electricity. Keighley watched in horror and was taken aback, as even his friend Kojima screamed in agony. Keighley, in an instant, thought a deep introspective, and questioned all of the things he had done. Palpatine's plans didn't even made sense from this new perspective. He had forgotten the true meaning of games: to have fun. Geoff Keighley jumped into the emperor's attack, he himself in pain, but he made his resolution. Palpatine was picked up and lifted onto his back, by Keighley who suffered his master's electrocution. His redemption would have been tossing Palpatine into a shaft, but there were no shafts or chasms he could see. Palpatine realized this and confidently laughed. But throwing him at the ground really hard was Geoff's Plan B. "Oof! Ouch! Owie!" ''the mastermind shrieked, rolling left, and right, and back, and forth. Keighley, deeply wounded, knew his mission was complete, and he closed his eyes and became one with the force. All the repenting gamers had paid their dues, and they knew that Christmas was finally saved. Kojima was still sad despite the good news, and a short distance off he began digging a grave. He had picked up from the ground and taken the Award, as it would be a fitting monument of Geoff Keighley. Into the ground he stabbed the sword, marking it as the site of his dear friend's memory. "Why would you dig a grave for a guy like him, though?" Charmy asked seeing tears drip from Hideo's eyelids. Kojima dressed like Fist of the North Star's Kenshiro, "Because he is a man who loved the same games as I did." ''"I'm not actuallly gone," ''Kojima thought he heard a ghost, and was speechless to see Geoff alive again so soon. ''"I can't give up, next year's TGA's need a host. And, like any true gamer, I carried a 1-Up Mushroom." The Qu@ckers and the Chaotix knew things were nearing their end. "Mission complete," ''Espio smirked with firm pride. ''"Good job, team!" ''Vector praised his good friends, ''"I'll chalk this up as a win since nobody died!" Everyone was uncuffed, and the baby was fine, and Norman Reedus looked upon it with bliss. The Christmas Baby's eyes opened for the very first time, so Reedus called, "You guys are going to want to see this!" Everyone gathered so that they could hear, for they were all enticed by Reedus' claims. The baby's mouth opened and his first words were clear: "................................... video games." Even the cosmos celebrated this sound, for the baby had brought blessing upon our new year. On the 31st of December, as we prepare to count down, the 2020 decade will be our new "WORLD PREMIERE." Category:Original Stories